Ayumi Ishimaru
Ayumi Ishimaru (石丸 あゆみ, Ishimaru Ayumi) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. 'Background' Ayumi is the second oldest child from her parents, in a group of eight siblings. She was raised in a simple environment and had a merry childhood, growing up by her clan's motto of being loyal to their hearts and embracing the world as their homeland. Together with her older brother Tomio, she learned the ways of being a future shinobi and also a sensor type within her clan, specialized in sensory skills to serve their village's leader. Until her youngest sister Miyoko was born and her mother Akina became ill, Ayumi fullfilled her childhood goals without any tragic life episodes: she traveled around the shinobi world with her sister Hana and her aunt Naora, who replaced her father in the journey for unknown reasons, met new people and learned more about pretty much everything. From this she earned many scrolls with collected information to help her in her future and a customized weapon crafted by an Iwagakure shinobi, who fancied her for her curiosity and her peculiar twintails. In the Academy she was an average and regular student with a few friends and one rival. She befriended Saruwatari Naomi and Miyamoto Akira, who became her teammates and Fujiwara Miaka but early in her Academy years, she clashed onto another girl who seemed to want to pick on her friends and thus decided to become Ayumi's rival, Nakashima Kumiko. Shortly after becoming a Genin and Miyoko's birth, her father deserted the clan and the household disbanded: Tomio decided to take their sister Emi to Iwagakure as soon as he was promoted to Jounin and Hana left with Naora to Yukigakure. This particular event scarred Ayumi and strenghtened her bond with her siblings, motivating her to become more dedicated to her family and clan, as well as her team. 'Personality' Ayumi is a reserved person but this wasn't always the case. Until a few months after the Chuunin Exams, she was a very joyful and smiling child - there wasn't a day when someone would see her sad or frowning, if much, you might see her pouting for something her brother did to tease her. After her siblings disbanded to different villages, Ayumi lost some of that happy mood and became a quiet person. Never pessimist, though. Ayumi is a very punctual person and organized as well, scolding others oftenly for not being responsible or for displaying immature attitudes (mostly her sensei Akio). She won't allow anyone to inferiorize her because of her gender, protecting other women from that type of discrimination too. However, after a good exchange of words, she will easily befriend people and in any situation, she'll always be around to help them. Ayumi is quite compassionate and patient, sometimes too patient for her own good. She doesn't know how to behave among other women either, relying mostly on Naomi to help her out - basically Ayumi doesn't understand much about some of their attitudes and etiquette rules. 'Appearance' Ayumi is a small, bulky woman with fair skin, brown hair and purple eyes. She has a beautymark on her chin, left side. Because of her enhanced chakra storage abilities, she wears a particular hair dye in her hairtips developed by her clan for people like her to slow down her hair growth and control her chakra, usually purple. Part of her appearance's trademark is her hairstyle: she wears pigtails most of her life, except as a Genin, trying to be break that routine. Doesn't take her too long to get back to her famous pigtails a year before Naruto Shippuden. As a toddler, she wore simple dresses, mostly purple or lilac. In academy days, Ayumi wore dresses as well, kimono styled, mostly white with purple accents and a small purple pendent that she found during her clan journey. In Part I, Ayumi wears her hair loose and a purple cloak with catsleeves, showing her stomach, and white shorts, sandals and ittae-atte tied around her left arm. She also wears fingerless fishnet gloves until her Shippuden days. In Part II she wears an altered version of her Part I outfit, consisting of a one sleeved longer cloak, also purple but with black accents. She goes back to her typical twintails and wears black shorts, long black stockings and sandals and her ittae-atte in the same place, but also black. She wears a black pouch around her waist as well, beneath her cloak, to store her shinobi equipment. Oftenly, Ayumi can be seen with a cream scroll holder on her back to carry her hammer scroll, mostly in missions. For the Fourth Shinobi war, Ayumi wears the standard Konoha infantry flak jacket and assorted clothing. In The Last - Naruto the Movie, Ayumi wears different oufits depending on where she is, considering that she's working for Konohagakure and Sunagakure. She's mostly seen in her Village of the Sand's outfit, consisting of cream capri pants, a purple tanktop and a darker purple jacket ontop of it, as well as simple black heels. Her twintails are tied on the lower part of her head. Her outfit goes back to some of her Part II's style details in the Epilogue, when she wears a long, purple sleeveless dress with side cuts and a fishnet cleavage. The dress' accents are black and she complements it with typical Sunagakure cream mantles and sashes around her shoulders and waist. She also has forearm fishnet protectors and two mechanical bracelets to supervise her children, Tsukiko and Eiji. 'Abilities' TBA 'Part I (Pre-Shippuden)' TBA 'Part II (Shippuden)' TBA 'Trivia' *The name "Ayumi" can mean walking beauty (あゆみ) while her family "Ishimaru" can mean "round stone" (石丸) *Ayumi completed a total of 50 official missions: 10 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 24 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 0 S-rank *According to the story: ** Ayumi's hobbies are walking at night and writing. **She want to fight Kumiko and eventually Shira, who becomes her mentor. **Ayumi's favourite food are pasties, while her least favourite food is seafood in general. **Ayumi's motto is "The best journey is the one to find true happiness; after all, once found, it lasts a lifetime." **Her dream is to be free and raise her own family. 'Quotes' (To Tomio, In Naruto Classic) "You're my rolemodel. You're who I've been following all of my life! And I know we all should make our own path, but it doesn't necessarily need to mean that you must leave us!" (To Akio, in Naruto Classic) "In my clan we learn that home is where our heart belongs to, sensei. And we must be always loyal to our hearts. I am loyal to my team and that also means that I'm loyal to my friends". (To the Sand Sibs, In Naruto Classic) "Stay away from us. We don't mean to fight but we will if we have to." (To Gaara, before Naruto Shippuden) "I have a vague memory of you... But I'm glad you found your own path." (To Naomi, before Naruto Shippuden) "You're delirous... T-This is not a crush." TBA 'Reference' Ayumi's Biography - http://kozuchi-no-ayumi.deviantart.com/art/Naruto-OC-Bio-Ayumi-Ishimaru-614549701 Category:DRAFT